The present invention is directed to a collapsible brush, of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,096. In that patent, a plurality of bristle members are provided and are rotatably mounted in a housing. The bristle members, which are comprised of a plurality of uniform length bristles are rotated in response to the movement of a cover member which is slidable in first and second grooves formed in the side surfaces of the housing. As the cover member is slid along the first grooves the bristle members are rotated to an extended position at right angles to the bottom surface of the housing so that the brush may be used for brushing one's hair, brushing one's clothes, etc. When the cover member is removed from the first grooves, the bristle member are rotated into their retracted positions where they lie completely within the housing. In this retracted position, the cover member is then slid into the second grooves and serves the function also of closing off the housing so that a neat receptacle is provided for ease of carrying.
However, it has been found that the collapsible brush of the prior art has not proven suitable for adequate functioning in brushing a woman's hair, or the long hair of a man. Further, it has also been found that such prior art brushes have been difficult to hold.